Yamabuki Inori
|age = 14 |home = Clover Town |relative = Yamabuki Naoko (mother), Yamabuki Tadashi (father) |voice = Nakagawa Akiko |song = Heart dictionary No believe, no life |appearances = *Fresh Pretty Cure! *Fresh Pretty Cure!: Omocha no Kuni wa Himitsu ga Ippai!? *Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore! *Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu☆Niji-Iro no Hana *Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi *Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2: Kokoro no Tomodachi *Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Eien no Tomodachi *Pretty Cure All Stars: Haru no Carnival♪ *Pretty Cure All Stars: Minna de Utau♪ Kiseki no Mahou! *HUGtto! Pretty Cure *HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories *Fresh Pretty Cure! Manga (Kamikita Futago) *Live on Stage shows}} also called by her friends, is a 14-year-old schoolgirl at Christian Private White Clover Academy. She is an animal lover, aspiring to be a veterinarian. Her alter ego is and her catchphrase is . Bio Appearance Inori is the shortest of the group with golden-orange eyes and neck-length ginger colored hair with a small amount pulled into a side tail held by a ribbon, scrunchie, or bead accessories. Her layered, fluffy bangs frame her face. She normally wears her uniform, which is composed of a white button up with a dull gold blazer, brown buttons, and a brown gingham mini-skirt that matches her lapel and sleeve cuffs. She also wears a dark emerald ribbon on her collar, darker socks, and brown loafers. Her casual attire is a pale yellow turtleneck worn beneath a pastel orange puffed camisole that has dark green ribbon on the neck and sleeves, along with a light blue and white skirt, navy knee-socks, and brown slip-ons. For dance practice she wears a slightly different outfit from the others. Hers being a yellow parka with orange detail, sleeve cuffs, and bottom, which have white lines on them. She also wears black bike shorts under a layered yellow mini-skirt with orange lines on the hips and a thick waistband, along with orange and white sneakers, and a pair of leg warmers. As Cure Pine, her now curled hair turns golden-orange to match her eyes and her side-tail grows in length, held by an orange ribbon with a yellow heart on it. She gains matching dangle earrings and an orange choker. Her outfit is composed of a yellow dress with pale yellow fabric in the middle that has gold ribbon laced over it. The chest is pale yellow with orange stitching around the top to accent the lining on the wing-liked sleeves. On the side of the chest is a colorful four-leaf clover. The skirt is pleated with ruffled layers beneath it. Her Linkrun hangs around her waist, while on each wrist is a yellow puffed accessory. She wears golden-orange boots with a yellow toe and heel to accent the lining on the folded cuff, worn with a pair of burgundy tube socks. Personality Inori is calm and gentle, with a quiet personality that stands out from the passionate Love and social Miki. While smart and the type to make sense of things going on, she is also the type to just go with the flow in times of doubt or concern. However, she is also quick-witted and nimble when focused. She is shy and very protective of those she cares for, and is also kind and would rather avoid disputes at all costs. She loves animals. Deep down, Inori suffers from low self-esteem. While aware of her desire to improve, she is also reserved to the point of feeling embarrassed or worried over how she may look in front of others. But she appears to have grown more confident as the season goes on. Relationships Yamabuki Tadashi - Inori's father, the local veterinarian, owns a personal clinic in Yotsuba Town. He is bold and very generous. He is patient and loves animals, which is shown to affect and inspire Inori a lot. Tarte - Inori used to have a fear of ferrets, but when Soular's slot machine Nakewameke runs loose, Inori and Tarte swap bodies. The two get an experience of what it is like to be the opposite species. After the Nakewameke is defeated, the two are back in their proper bodies, and Inori's fears are eased . Kirun - Kirun is Inori's personal Pickrun. She allows Inori to speak to and understand the language of animals, use her upgraded attack and later on in the series, she gives Cure Pine the power to transform into Cure Angel. Mikoshiba Kento - Kento is Daisuke's friend from Love's school. It is believed that he has a crush on Inori seeing how he blushes after asking her to come to a boat party, but Inori is unaware and probably only thinks of him as a friend. History Love asks Inori to join her and Miki to form a dancing group, but Inori backs down. She gets a job taking care of a boy's dog, Lucky, when Eas turns the dog to a Nakewameke, and by the time she starts to look for the dog, Peach and Berry are fighting it. Inori begs Lucky to stop, but the dog does not listen at first. It takes some coaxing, but the dog stops, eventually, until pushed by Eas. Seeing its master in danger, Kirun goes into Inori's cellphone, turning it to a Linkrun. This gives her the ability to become Cure Pine and she stops the dog with Healing Prayer, purifying it. Due in a small part to Tarte's video game playing all night, Chiffon falls ill. Inori decides to nurse her back to health, but runs into the complication of Chiffon's baby talk. When the remaining two girls are being attacked, Inori decides to save them. Chiffon summons the Kirun, and Cure Pine activates it's power during the fight, receiving the Pine Flute. She uses Healing Prayer Fresh to purify Soular's game system Nakewameke. After Love finds out that Setsuna is Eas, Miki and Inori go to visit Love. Inori tries to talk Miki out of speaking harshly to Love getting her to fight Setsuna, but they have to find her once Love runs out of her room. She is present for Cure Peach's fight with Eas, and Setsuna's rebirth as Cure Passion. Days later, a tower Nakewameke attacks the city, getting Inori's attention. She transforms to Cure Pine and meets Berry along the way, both help Peach deflect a missile heading for Cure Passion. The three welcome Cure Passion to the team after Westar retreats. After practicing for a dance that involves four members of a team by a resort, Inori asks her two friends to go on ahead to a barbecue dinner Miyuki had offered. She finds Setsuna in her room and tells her of how she was initially too shy to dance. She convinces Setsuna to join Clover, and helps her through basic dance routines to show how much fun dancing is. Cure Pine and Cure Passion later work together to defeat an inner tube Nakewameke summoned by Westar. Cure Pine "The yellow heart is the emblem of faith. Freshly-harvested, Cure Pine!" イエローハートは祈りの印。とれたてフレッシュ、キュアパイン！ Ierō hāto wa inori no shirushi. Toretate Furesshu, Kyua Pain! is Inori's Pretty Cure alter ego. She represents faith and is represented by the diamond symbol. Her Pickrun, the Kirun, is yellow and has horns on its head. Transformation First, Inori opens her Linkrun, touches the button on the bottom, while a bunch of yellow, orange, blue and pink colored hearts fly from her finger. She shouts, "Change, Pretty Cure!" and her hair ornament disappears. She puts her right foot down and then shouts, "Beat up!", spins around, falling through the air. Her clover brooch appears on her left chest, her hair colors turns to a golden color, followed by her dress appearing. Her boots, socks and wristbands and earrings then start to appear one by one. Her Linkrun then appears on her right side, and after that, both her earrings, followed by her heart-shaped bow. Then, Cure Pine lands on the ground, saying her introduction speech. Attacks Healing Prayer - Cure Pine's first attack for which she forms her hands to a diamond and shoots the attack at the enemy. [[Healing Prayer|'Healing Prayer Fresh']] - It is upgraded attack of Healing Prayer, it requires the Cure Pine's Cure Stick, the Pine Flute. She summons the Pine Flute and says the attack resulting on firing it. Triple Fresh - It is a movie-only attack used in the Fresh Pretty Cure! movie, ''Cure Pine performs this attack along with Cure Peach and Cure Berry, as they combine their basic attacks together. 'Lucky Clover Grand Finale' - It is an attack that appeared during the middle of the series. This attack needs the Clover Box, an item given to the ''Fresh! ''Cures by Tiramisu. After Cure Passion tosses Cure Pine the Happiness Leaf, she transfers her powers into the Prayer Leaf, adding it to Cure Passion's and tossing it to Cure Berry. After Cure Peach adds hers, all four Cures call out "Lucky Clover Grande Finale!" and the enemy is purified. Cure Pine can use a few very basic attacks, such as the '''Pretty Cure Punch' and Pretty Cure Kick together with her friends. Cure Angel "The white heart is the heart of everyone! Freshly-flapping, Cure Angel!" ホワイトハートはみんなの心！羽ばたけフレッシュ、キュアエンジェル！ Howaito hāto wa minna no kokoro! Habatake Furesshu, Kyua Enjeru! is a second Cure form Pretty Cure gains in the series thanks to the people of Labyrinth. To transform into Cure Angel, she shouts, "Change, Pretty Cure! Beat up!" with the rest of the Cures and her normal Cure Pine outfit disappears. She starts to spin slowly while a yellow light creates her dress, which is now paler in color while her skirt layers are made of fluffy fabric. Her sleeves and wrist accessories grow in size, as does her hair ornament and earrings. On her back are two bright yellow, fluffy angel wings, which allow her to squeeze through tight and narrow places while flying. Her clover brooch now has a fifth leaf, which is white. She then recites her introduction speech along with the other Angel Cures. Attacks In this Cure form, Cure Angel is capable of flying in fast speed, and has a powered up strength. Together with everyone else, she can use the attacks Loving True Heart and Loving True Heart Fresh. Cure Rainbow Pine is an upgrade Cure Pine gains in Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2.' '''Together with the others Cures' upgrades, the group of seventeen girls form the group Cure Rainbow. This upgraded outfit resembles that of Cure Angel in the season's finale, except with a pair of small, golden wings instead of white ones. Etymology ' :' translates to mountain and translates to blow; breathe; puff, referring to blowing into her Pine Flute to use her attack. The "ki" ''in ''"buki" can also mean yellow, obviously referring to her theme color. The word yamabuki also refers to a kind of yellow flower known as Japanese Kerria (Kerria japonica). : translates to pray; wish ''or ''to have faith referring to her role as the Cure of the symbol of faith, and to her attack Healing Prayer. is a shorten form of her last name, Yamabuki. Cure Pine refers to the pineapple fruit. Songs Inori's voice actor, Nakagawa Akiko, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Kanae Ori, who voices Momozono Love, Kitamura Eri, who voices Aono Miki, and later Komatsu Yuka, who voices Higashi Setsuna. Singles * [[Heart dictionary|'Heart dictionary']] *[[No believe, no life|'No believe, no life']] Duets *[[Fresh Pretty Cure・Sun Child|'Fresh Pretty Cure・Sun Child']] (Along with Kanae Oki, Kitamura Eri, and also Komatsu Yuka) *[[Dreaming Flowers|'Dreaming Flowers']] (Along with Kanae Oki, Kitamura Eri, Komatsu Yuka, and Iizuka Mayumi) *[[Happiness☆Wonderland ~The Gift Of Smiles~|'Happiness☆Wonderland ~The Gift Of Smiles~']] (Along with Kanae Ori, Kitamura Eri, Komatsu Yuka, and also M*Cube) Trivia *In the Pretty Cure All Stars Suite Flower Card Collection, Inori is represented by the marigold, which symbolizes friendship and sweet love in the Language of Flowers. *Inori's blood type is O. *Inori appeared as Cure Pine to give the 10th anniversary congratulatory message at the beginning of episode 8 in [[Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!|''Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!]]. *Inori shares the same voice actress with Chiaki Yabe in ''Futari wa Pretty Cure and Andou Kayo, a supporting character from Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star. Gallery :Main Page: Yamabuki Inori/Image Gallery References Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! characters Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! Category:Main characters